dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts vs Kratos
Guts vs Kratos is an episode from Univere's adopted series. Credit to Dhdfan100 for the thumbnail. Who do you want to win? Guts Kratos Pit �� Description Berserk vs God of War! Two anti-hero berserkers clash together! Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Kratos recently got into a fight with Skyworld's finest warrior, Pit. He slashed and pried at the God of War, but it's no use. "I only have one shot at this!" worried Pit. He aimed the Three Sacred Treasures at his enemy, looking death in the face. He fired, only to be mortified that it easily bounced off Kratos' Blade of Olympus. "Aw man!" screamed the angel. Kratos kicked him in the guts and threw him at the wall of Palutena's temple, knocking him out cold. "Worthless, but he isn't the target though," stated the Ghost of Sparda. He stepped toward the goddess of light, observing her unconscious servant in horror. She turned around to see the invader, swords in hand with her name written on them. She attempted to escape but Kratos was too fast, and caught her. He held Palutena by the hair, ready to kill his final victim. "You and your child failed to defeat me! Now pay for all your evildoing!" yelled the Ghost of Sparda. "E-evildoing? I-I haven't done anything w-wrong!" Palutena exclaimed in terror. Her opponent sighed in disappointment and continued to threaten her. "You and your "friends" at Olympus caused me and others so much pain!" he said annoyed. The Goddess of Light looked baffled by his words, but knew he was on to something. "I wasn't let into O-Olympus, well, a-at least not yet!" she explained, still in constant fear. He snarled and pointed his duel weapons at her, ready to kill her, until he was interrupted by a few pillars in her temple falling down. The man responsible for this is the Black Swordsman, Guts. "Move aside, or you will be sorry," he immediately said. Kratos cringed in disgust and turned his weapons to him. "This doesn't involve you, LEAVE!" screamed the God of War. Guts lowered his brows in annoyance and drew his gigantic weapon: Dragonslayer. Kratos dropped Palutena and got ready to fight. Fight Here we gooooooo! Both blades collide into a strong force, leading to multiple slashes to both of their torsos. Guts shot a few arrows into Kratos' arms, not being very affective. So Guts slams Dragonslayer on the floor, causing the God of War to lose balance, giving him the advantage. Guts then kicks him in the head to go for an early killing blow. Kratos then catches the sword and unleases several dices to the Black Swordsman's robotic arm. He grunts in pain, but recovers and slashes the other pillars. As they collapsed, the Ghost of Sparda leaped through the stone towers, rushing Guts out of the temple. They both blissfully fell all the way down with Kratos tackling Guts' torso into the ground. Guts stood up, annoyed. "It's gonna take more than that too beat me," he bragged. The God of War got pissed and equipped the Claws of Hades, getting ready to dig through his heart. Guts dashes in time and unequipped him by cutting his chest. Guts then opened his arm and shot a few fireballs, burning Kratos, but not killing him. He groaned in pain, but still was conscious. The claws were still on his arms, so Kratos ran at full speed, bowling over the Black Swordsman. He dismounted him into the air, slashing from all sides in midair to ensure the killing blow. He was right, or he thought. A loud scream emerged from behind him, only to see Guts equipped with the Berserker Armor. He dashed at him at sonic speed and sliced him through the stomach, only to collide with the Blade of Olympus. "Fall before me!" demanded Kratos. He slammed the blade on his back, ending the battle along with Guts' pride. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Kratos! "I AM THE GREATEST WARRIOR!" Kratos boasted.Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights